


Three Days of Healing

by solangelochild19



Category: HoO - Fandom, pjato
Genre: Anxiety, Caught, Crying, Cuddles, Death, Flashbacks, Growing love, Hugs, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Reality check, Tears, Three days fic solangelo, infirmary, kisses stolen in slumber, solangelo, unwanted love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9906521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: He needs someone thereHe wants to be there for himHe doesn't want him there because he knows he'll hurt him.He knows he has to be there to get hurt, so he won't hurt anymore.





	1. Day 1-er... Day 1/2?

**Author's Note:**

> OML OML OML!!! So I have started my Three days fic!!! So exciting!!! I hope you guys like it!!! (oml, too excited for this shiz nitz!)

“Right now you couldn’t even summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness, di Angelo. I told you no more underworld-y stuff, doctor’s orders. You owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmary. Starting now,” said Will, pulling Nico by the arm into the infirmary. Nico sighed and looked back at the small group of people he had come to know so well over the past little while. He looked at his sister, so much wiser than when he pulled her from Hades, then to her boyfriend who had literally grown up into a non-baby-faced man. His eyes fell on the happy couple of Percy and Annabeth, seeing that their relationship had been strengthened by the terrifying time in Tartarus. At last they both had someone they loved…  
Jason was chatting with Piper, the Roman in orange and the Greek wanting to be with him. Their bonds had been strengthened by their time together, no longer scared little kids, wondering if they should risk their lives or their friends and families. They stood arm in arm, leaning against each other.  
Reyna was there too. She had been the closest thing to Bianca he had seen in a long time, but she still was his big sister. Sure, Hazel was his sister and he loved her, but she wasn’t older and she didn’t have the same vibe of authority. Reyna had seen how he could break, how he could crumble at his last breaths. He loved her as family should.  
Nico looked back up at Will and saw that they were already almost at the camp infirmary. Will ushered him a little faster, wanting to take care of him as fast as possible. When they entered, Nico almost felt the rush of cleanness and sterility; it was almost intoxicating. He gripped Will’s hand a bit harder, not noticing the faint blush on the blonde’s that that action had caused. He looked around and saw some more of the Apollo cabin, there blonde hair and blue eyes, the tell-tale signs.  
The blonde he was following had abruptly stopped, so Nico ran into his back, hitting his nose on Will’s hard shoulder blade.  
“OW!” Nico said, holding his nose.  
“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Will said with worried eyes, slightly bending down to look at Nico’s face. He was so close, and his eyes were so brilliant that Nico was too caught up in it all to stop him from moving his hands and holding his face to inspect. “Well, it doesn’t look broken, so it should be fine,” Will said with a dorky smile straightening back up and giving the dorkiest grin Nico had ever seen, making his heart do a little jump.  
“Uh, yeah, whatever,” Nico said, folding his arms over his chest and looking to the side, letting his long and unruly hair cover his slightly pink face. Will grabbed his hand again, finally leading him into one of the rooms. It had a medical bed and a doctor’s stool and table. Will motioned to the bed for Nico and he continued walking to the table and picked up a clipboard and started writing things down on it.  
“How do you spell your last name?” he asked, still looking down at the papers.  
“Um, d-i space, A-n-g-e-l-o,” Nico said, wondering about the further intentions of this odd boy.  
“Oh, so it’s like angel-o? That’s cute, you’re a little angel,” he said with his dorky grin, looking up from his papers right a Nico.  
“Well, it does mean “of angel” in Italian,” Nico said, looking down.  
“Ooh! Do you speak Italian?” Will said looking at the smaller demigod eagerly.  
“Uh, yeah, I was born there and I’m Italian, so it only makes sense that I would…” He was starting to get uncomfortable with this boy, but he couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t hatred, it wasn’t like, and he knew that because this felt completely different from Percy. What was this boy?  
“Hey, are you alright? You’re like, spacing out or something. Hellooo? Nico?” Nico’s head snapped up at his name; that was the first time Will used it, and it sounded odd on his tongue, almost like he put a meaning behind it, other than just a label. Yep, this guy was definitely weird.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, just thinking…” Nico said looking to the side again.  
“Okay, well, I’m gonna need you to take your clothes off,” he said flatly.  
“WHAT!? Um, I don’t think that I…” Nico stated backing up.  
“No no! That is not what I meant by that! Oh Gods…” Will said, putting his hand up to his reddening face. Both boys sat there for a few moments, the air of embarrassment almost tangible.  
“Um, you…need to get the gown on…that’s all I meant by that…yeah,” Will said, slightly recovered from that awkwardness. “I’ll step out while you get changed…Unless you need help? You still look kinda weak…” he said, looking up at Nico.  
“Uh, I think I should be fine… Um, thanks though…” Will handed him the gown and stopped at the doorway on the way out.  
“I’ll be back in a few minutes, just call if you need anything Sunshine,” he said with a literally radiant smile, making a spike of something go through Nico’s heart. Did he just call me sunshine? Nico thought. Nico couldn’t ask because he had already shut the door behind him and left down the hall. Nico looked distastefully down at the pale blue gown that he was supposed to be wearing. Ugh…  
>o<  
Will walked in ten minutes later, carrying some toast and apple sauce.  
“All right, time for you to eat, you’re practically withering aw – Nico?” Nico lay asleep on the bed, eyes shut softly, showing his age a bit more. He looked so peaceful. Will gave a small smile, setting the food on the table. He gently sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Nico with curiosity; he looked so soft in his sleep, not at all the scared boy that he was in his waking hours. He wasn’t that boy because his eyes weren’t open, showing all the hurt and fear.  
Will slowly pulled his hand to Nico’s cheek, the edges of his fingers falling on the soft dark hair, which was surprisingly soft. Nico’s skin still had a grayish tint to it, a side-effect of being alone and malnourished for so long, not to mention his time in Tartarus. A silent tear slipped from Will’s eye as he thought about the poor boy. Nico nuzzled into the hand and gave a small smile, making Will’s heart drop through his stomach and he wanted to faint.  
Will leaned forward and gave the dark locks a kiss, where the poor demigod’s forehead was. He stood and went to the door, turning the lights off on his way, stopping at the door to look at the beautiful boy once more.  
>o<  
He was back there, by the banks of the Phlethegon, facing all the monsters that were there, but without his sword and a voice to call with. He did what he had been doing since he was nine; he ran. He ran until he came to a cliff edge, looking over his shoulder to see all the monsters. Chaos was in front of him, laughing wickedly. Nico jumped, not knowing what would await him in the depths of darkness.  
He eventually hit water, freezing cold and sucking the breath right out of him. He struggled, limbs locking up and lungs burning. His eyes started closing, his mind screaming at him, but his body not caring. His eyes drifted shut…  
A few moments later, after he knew he had to be dead, a light started filling in the darkness, a warm glow penetrating his lids and sending warmth to his limbs. Suddenly, he was out of the coldness and a child again, sitting by his mother’s chair after a bad nightmare, Bianca holding his hand and looking at him sympathetically.  
“You’re okay Nico,” she said softly in Italian, with a smile on her face. Their hands joined together. Nico looked up to his mother that wore the same expression on her face.  
“Nico, mi Tesoro, you are all right. Your sister and I will protect you,” she put a hand on his face and started singing an American song that she learned from a friend, passed along many, not known in some parts of the world:  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,

You make me happy, when skies are gray,  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away.  
The other night dear, as I lay sleeping,  
I dreamt I held you in my arms,  
When I awoke dear, I was mistaken,  
And I lay my head down and cry…” she sweetly ended, only for Bianca to pick up and close her eyes.  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy, when skies are gray,  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love,  
Please don’t take my sunshine away…  
I’ll always love you, and make you happy,  
If only you’ll say the same,  
And if you leave me, to love another,  
You’ll regret it all someday…” She ended on a sad note, Nico picking up in his child-like voice, only later to grow into something so beautiful.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy, when skies are gray,  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love,  
Please don’t take my sunshine away…  
You told me once, dear,  
You really loved me,  
And no one else could come in between,  
But now you’ve left me,  
And loved another,  
And you’ve shattered all of my dreams…” as the last words came out of his lips, his sister kissed him on the forehead, then his mother, and they had tears on their eyes. Nico knew his time with them was coming to an end, and he started crying too, acting like a child, yelling “It’s not fair! Why did you leave me! I don’t want you to go! I don’t want to go…”  
Nico opened his eyes, finding tears on his cheeks, hands gripping the sheets. Will sat in front of him on the bed; hand on his shoulders, surprisingly warm.  
“Nico, are you alright? You were having a nightmare! I had to use my healing magic on you. You were shaking and thrashing…then you started singing…It was beautiful, I didn’t know you had a voice,” he said, looking at Nico with worry and awe. Nico just stared at him, still on the edge from the first parts of his dream, but oddly at ease as well; he started sobbing.  
Will was slightly surprised, but then he just leaned forward and brought Nico to his chest, Nico burying his face, trying to muffle the sobs wracking his body, being slowly lolled to sleep from Will’s warm body and the slow rocking he was doing.  
Will was still holding him when he knew that he had fallen asleep; he wanted to stay to fight off the nightmares. He knew he had to go, so he gently set the frail boy back in bed and held his face again, wiping the tears of his cheeks, tucking him in and giving him another kiss, this time on his cheek. He walked to the door, looking back at the boy once again, giving him a sad look.


	2. Clipboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clipboards.......

Nico woke to the pain in his stomach, woken up from a dreamless sleep. He slowly pulled the covers over his head, hoping the pain would go away so he could get more of the much needed sleep, but was startled by a hand on his knee.  
“WHAT THE HADES!” Nico shouted, flinging the sheets onto an also startled Will. He stood there, in a stereo-typical ghost costume, which Nico thought was hilarious. After he got over the initial fear, Nico started laughing so hard, he was bent over and crying, holding his stomach. Will pulled the sheet off his head, holding on his shoulders, just watching the spectacle of the other boy, grinning at the same time.  
After Nico got somewhat of a hold on himself, he looked up at Will, who was still just smiling at him with the biggest grin.  
“What?” Nico asked, wondering if something was wrong with his appearance, instinctively wrapping his arms around his bent knees. “You’re just staring at me…” Nico said after Will didn’t respond to his question.  
“It’s just, sorry, it’s just you,” he said, still smiling. This made Nico pull his knees closer to his chest and put his chin on his knees. Will watched this and quickly stepped forward, seeing that he had offended Nico. “No, no! I-You…You didn’t do anything wrong, I just thought your laugh was…well…cute,” he said with a small smile and shrug.  
Nico looked up at the odd boy. “Y-you actually thi- but, I-I ….I’m not cute,” he finally ended up saying, just proving himself wrong when he made a slightly pouty face.  
“Are you kidding? You are like, the cutest boy at camp! Do you really not think that? You’re adorable, you’re funny, and you’re really cute when you blush, a-and, you…” Will stopped himself before he got any deeper into the mess. He started getting a bit red, rubbing the back of his head and looking to the side.  
“Uh…I’m hungry…” Nico said, trying to get out of the awkward situation.  
“Okay, yeah! I’ll go get cha something,” Will said, regaining his perk. He left the room, Nico’s eyes possibly trained on the nice ass that was leaving the room.  
>o<  
“Here, I got you some oatmeal, and some toast, and some Sunny D,” he said with a smile. So many bad jokes were going through Nico’s head as he reached for the tray of food. “So, are you feeling better today?” Will asked, pulling out a clipboard and pen, looking expectantly at Nico, who was now shoving his full of the food. It was amazing! Why did it taste so good? Nico thought in hid frenzied eating.  
“Whoa, whoa Death boy, slow down there, are you might have some major indigestion,” Will said, pointing at the food. That made Nico laugh; he’s dealt with more dangerous things before. He set his bowl down on the tray that was precariously perched on his lap.   
“So, why are you here?” Nico asked, knowing that the head of the Apollo Cabin and infirmary was bound to have many patients at once.  
“Oh, uh yeah…” he said, turning slightly pink and rubbing his neck. “Since I’m the best healer at camp, I was specifically assigned to you as you personal caretaker…so yeah, we’ll be together for awhile,” and that made Nico go bright red, Will noticing immediately. “NO NO! Not THAT way! I mean I’ll be taking care of you, and helping you change and bathe,” and now both the boys were getting even more red. “Yeah, I’m just gonna stop with this… So are you feeling better? You were to busy stuffing your face,” he said with his dorky smirk.  
“Oh, uh, yeah….I’m not dead, so that’s a good sign,” Will let out a laugh at that, slightly startling Nico; was it that funny?  
“You’re cool Nico,” he said, writing stuff on his clipboard. What was on that clipboard? Nico thought, trying to get a peak. He stretched off the bed, straining every muscle. Then the worst thing that could have happened happened…Poor children of Hades and their luck… Nico fell.  
But that wasn’t the worst part, the fact that Will was prepared and fast enough to catch him was even worse, but the absolute worst: “You falling for me Sunshine? I knew I was good, but not that good,” a smirk (literally) lighting up his features his features. Nico just stared at the older boy’s face, still caught in his arms. Then something odd happened; Will closed the space between them. Nico initial thought was to shadow travel away to China, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to, and if that didn’t kill him, he knew Will would track him down and do the honors.   
Will pushed closer to the darker boy, trying to get a reaction, but none came. He pulled away and looked down at the ground, Nico’s arms still in his hands.  
“I’m, uh…sorry, I’ll just go now… Bye Nico,” he said after letting go of Nico and leaving the small boy who was slowly catching on fire from embarrassment. Did I like it? Nico thought to himself. I guess, but there wasn’t much there since I froze… Gods, why do you meddle with my love life more than with others?

**Author's Note:**

> Tears...Next chapter will have more interaction, I promise ;}  
> 「※」


End file.
